Princess Daisy
( originally planned to add her.)|age = 23 (22 in IaLR)|birthdate = April 21, 1994|gender = Female|status = Alive|aliases = Daisy, Daize (Jelo)|relationship = Luigi has a crush on her|birthplace = Sarasaland|friends = Majority of the Locked Room Gang|enemies = All villains|species = Human|height = 5'8''|image = Daisy_MP10.png|caption = Princess Orange herself.|name = Princess Daisy Rose Sarasa II|hometown = Mushroom Kingdom Echo Creek|alignment = Good|born = April 21, 1994|voice = Deanna Mustard|personality = Tomboyish, extroverted, energetic, cheerful, confident|occupation = Princess of Sarasaland|eyes = Blue|hair = Orange|hobbies = Playing videogames, racing, sports|abilities = Jumping, punching, kicking, all-around, has a strong swing|favcolor = Orange (duh)|member = The Locked Room Gang|username = @Hi_ImDaizy|quote = "Hi, I'm Daisy!"|country = United States of America Mushroom Kingdom|house = 739 Keyway Street Princess Peach's Castle|nationality = Sarasalandian|oldhome = Daisy's castle|interests = Orange, racing, dresses, fashion,|parents = Queen Rosemary (mother) King of Sarasaland (father)|loveinterests =Luigi |skin = Fair}} Princess Daisy Rose Sarasa II is the princess of Sarasaland. She is good friends with Mario, Luigi, Peach, and the rest of the good guys. Daisy has an apparent love interest in Luigi. She serves as the secondary female in the Mario series. She first appears in Outside the Rooms. History Pre-Locked Rooms Daisy was the princess of Sarasaland. Like Peach, she moved to America, in a house in Echo Creek, and added a warp pipe back home. One time, she entered the rooms. Season 1b Jelo once heard Daisy, shouting for help, trapped in a cage. In Outside the Rooms, Daisy escaped with no explanation, and appeared.. Season 2 She appeared in the first episode, "Puzzle Universe". Personality Daisy is portrayed as a tomboy with an extroverted personality and tough demeanor. She can be described as energetic, cheerful, and confident. When speaking, she uses American slang and has a twang to her voice. She also has a sassy side, often regarded for her wittiness and attitude. Daisy is not as proper or poised as she would be based on her appearance and status as royalty; such as standing with her hands on her hips, exhibiting hotheadedness in defeat, showboating in victory, and showing off to get her way. https://www.mariowiki.com/Princess_Daisy#Personality Daisy can also be naive and ditzy on some occasions. Powers and abilities Overall, Princess Daisy is an all-around or technique character. Daisy can punch, kick, jump, and even ground pound, and has occasionally been shown to have a strong swing. Most of Princess Daisy's abilities and powers use some sort of flower-related effect, either as a visual side-effect or an active part of the technique. She can summon entire flowers from the ground.https://www.mariowiki.com/Princess_Daisy#Powers_and_abilities Outfits Daisy wears different outfits for different occasions. As of now, she has 6 different outfits. * Regular gown '''- She usually wears a yellow gown with orange and white accents, wrist-length white gloves, orange high heels, a golden crown, and green jewels surrounded by flower-shaped white rims. * '''Plain clothes - Daisy wears this usually when in Echo Creek. She wears an orange tee with an image of her emblem on it, brown shorts, and orange sneakers. She doesn't wear gloves, nor her crown. * Sports '''- Daisy's primary athletic wear is a two-piece outfit. It includes a yellow tank top, orange shorts, and tennis shoes with socks. Daisy appears in this more often than any other outfit, including her usual gown. * '''Winter - Daisy wears an outfit more suited for cold weather. The outfit is a yellow mini-dress with an orange shrug and orange leggings with vertical white stripes on both sides. White gloves and ankle boots with a yellow bottom are included. She just looks like Daphne Blake from the scooby doo franchise. * Biker suit - Daisy wears a jumpsuit when riding motorbikes instead of karts. Daisy's jumpsuit is mostly white with yellow as a secondary color. It includes a scarf, and a heart graphic on the back. * Swimsuit/Gymnastics - Daisy wears a yellow leotard with orange lining on either side. The outfit also functions as a one-piece swimsuit in aquatic events. Trivia *Fairy27 was originally going to use her, but decided against it. *She was originally going to appear in Puzzle Universe. *Daisy's birthday is the release date of Super Mario Land, minus the year. *''In a Locked Room's Daisy is based off Daisy from the Mario games, Daisy from TheBourgyman's "''The 3 Little Princesses" comic, and some of her roleplayer's headcanon. Character/Fanon Info * Daisy owns a house in the Echo Creek suburbs, 2 houses to the left of Jelo's house. ** Her neighbors are Jelo and Peach. * Daisy has a driver's license that was issued on March 30, 2012, and will expire on March 30, 2029. It also shows that Daisy's full name is "Daisy Rose Sarasa". ** It got revoked once for "drag racing, not obeying road laws, and going past the speed limit". Daisy got it back, though. * Daisy is a bit ditzy. * She once stole Peach's frying pan to cook some fried eggs, since she was hungry, and too lazy to wash her own frying pan. Things were about to get ugly, but Daisy forgave Peach, and now everything's fine. References Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Princesses Category:Mario characters Category:Humans Category:Good characters Category:Semi-intelligent Category:Owned by JeloJellyJam Category:Wayward princesses